I am Blind
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Seorang temanku berkata, bahwa mata mereka bisa melihat, tetapi mereka pura-pura tidak bisa melihat. mereka menutup hatinya, menganggap orang lain tidak pernah ada. Sedangkan yang buta, mereka tidak bisa melihat melalui mata, tapi melalui hati...


**Author Note:** another one shoot! *bang!* Maksudku, cerita one shot lagi! XD Wkkwkwkwkwkkw! Kurasa cerita kali ini tentang sifatku yang buruk! Jika orang lebih suka menunjukkan sifat baiknya, aku lain! Aku lebih senang menunjukkan sifat burukku. Aku tidak suka kepalsuan. Aku ingin jujur, tidak menyembunyikan sifat burukku. Aku lebih senang teman-temanku mengenal sifat burukku daripada sifat baikku. Mengapa? Karena mereka tidak akan sakit hati atas sifat burukku, karena mereka sudah tahu meski terkadang ada yang ga bisa memakluminya. :3

**Disclaimed! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the character. But this story is mine! ^^

**I am Blind**

Seorang temanku berkata, bahwa mata mereka bisa melihat, tetapi mereka pura-pura tidak bisa melihat. Mereka menganggap, orang lain tidak pernah ada meski mereka berada di dekatnya. Mereka baru menganggap orang lain ada jika mereka membutuhkannya. Setelah urusan mereka dengan orang yang dibutuhkannya selesai, maka mereka kembali menganggap bahwa orang tersebut tidak ada.

Temanku juga berkata, bahwa mereka buta. Bukan buta di mata, melainkan di hati.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

Temanku menambahkan, bahwa aku sama seperti mereka. Aku dianggap sering menganggap temanku tidak ada meski dia sering menyapaku.

Harus kuakui, aku memang buta. Bukan secara fisik, karena aku masih dapat melihat keindahan dunia melalui ke dua mataku yang sudah minus dua. Menggunakan kacamata persegi panjang, aku kembali menatap temanku yang kembali berbicara.

Dia melanjutkan, meski pun aku buta di hati, tapi dia tidak akan menjauhkanku. Karena aku jujur. Jika aku tidak ingin menolong, maka aku tidak akan menolong. Begitu lebih baik daripada janji menolong, tapi tidak ditepati. Ingkar janji terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada penolakan. Karena, orang yang dijanjikan tersebut akan terus menunggu, dan menunggu, hingga akhirnya letih menunggu akan janji yang tidak akan pernah ditepati.

Temanku tersenyum dan melanjutkan, kejujuran adalah sesuatu yang sangat mahal saat ini. Begitu banyak orang yang berjanji, tapi tidak sanggup menepati janjinya. Jika memang tidak sanggup, ya... lebih baik ditolak daripada mengecewakan.

Aku mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan lagi, "tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba menolong, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jika aku ingin. Jika tidak, aku tidak ingin membantu," jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Kau lebih banyak berkata tidak daripada iya, Riku!" Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau benar." Aku tidak menyangkal. "Aku ingin focus pada satu pekerjaan, tidak ingin campur aduk. Jika campur aduk, hasilnya pasti kacau."

"_Well_, kau benar." Temanku mengakuinya karena pekerjaannya sering kacau akibat tidak focus. Dia hobi sekali bicara daripada bekerja. Dia sering berbicara dengan semua teman sekelasnya, termasuk aku. Dia adalah anak yang mudah akrab, baik, dan juga suka menolong. Selain itu, dia hobi ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Dan jangan bilang kau mengikutiku pulang karena kau ingin berkunjung dan juga mencontek PRku?" tanyaku curiga.

"Aww! Aku tidak begitu kok, Riku!" Dia menyangkal dengan cengiran. "Aku kan hanya ingin ikut belajar bersamamu, sekalian minta bantuanmu mengerjakan PR!"

"Sama saja." Aku menghela napas. Mencoba memaklumi kebiasaannya meminta tolong dengan cara paksa. Meski sudah kutolak, tetap saja dia mengikutiku hingga aku berkata iya. "Sifat burukmu itu menyebalkan, Sora."

Dia hanya menyengir, tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku. "_Well_, paling tidak aku jujur sepertimu!" Dia terlihat sangat bangga.

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku akan mengajarkanmu. Tapi dengan syarat." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa?" Dia tidak terlihat takut.

"Pertama, jangan ajak aku mengobrol saat kita belajar. Ke dua, jangan mengeluh lelah ketika belajar. Ke tiga, tidak ada copy paste, alias kau mencontek seluruh PR yang telah selesai kukerjakan. Mengerti?" tanyaku.

"Um...tidak," jawabnya dengan cengiran. Dia sangat hobi bercanda.

"Kau me-nger-ti, bu-kan?" tanyaku sambil mencubit ke dua pipinya.

"Iyaaaaaaa~," jawabnya.

Terkadang, aku memang menutup mata melihat orang pinggiran. Jika aku tidak menutup mata, aku merasa ingin menolong. Sayangnya, karena tidak mempunyai dana untuk menolong mereka yang pinggiran, aku menutup mataku. Berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka saat melintasi mereka. Dunia ini dingin. Meski suhu bumi sangat panas luar biasa, akibat pemanasan global.

Mungkin, aku memang egois karena hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Jika diriku sendiri sulit untuk bertahan hidup, akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk menolong orang lain juga.

Yang pasti, tolonglah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, baru orang lain. Jika kau gagal menolong dirimu terlebih dahulu, maka ada kemungkinan kau juga gagal menolong orang lain. Contohnya, jika kau tertimpa reruntuhan bersama orang lain, tidak mungkin kau menolong orang lain terlebih dahulu jika tidak menolong dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Banyak orang berkata, bahwa orang menengah dan kaya sering sekali menutup mata atas orang pinggiran. Menganggap mereka dingin dan tidak perduli. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, mereka yang menengah dan kaya dibutuhkan untuk memberi pekerjaan pada yang miskin atau pinggiran, bukan memberi secara cuma-cuma. Yang menengah dan kaya mempunyai banyak uang bukan karena mereka mencuri atau pun korupsi, tapi karena mereka bekerja keras dengan keringatnya, sama seperti yang miskin.

Bagaimana pun juga, kemiskinan seseorang tidak bisa disalahkan pada yang kaya. Karena jika tidak ada orang kaya, maka yang miskin akan semakin miskin, tanpa adanya pekerjaan.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana pun juga, kita harus bersyukur karena masih dapat makan," kata Sora ketika kami beristirahat sejenak.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

"Banyak orang yang bekerja hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu agar dapat makan untuk bertahan hidup. Tanpa makanan, tubuh tidak akan mendapatkan suplai energi dan nutrisi. Jika tidak makan, berarti kau bisa mati." Sora terlihat berbaring di atas kasurku. Melepaskan kejenuhannya karena sudah tiga jam kami duduk, tidak menggerakkan kaki sedikit pun. "Meski orang-orang pinggiran tersebut miskin, tapi mereka bisa bertahan hidup karena masih mendapatkan makanan. Bagi mereka, sepiring nasi bagaikan sebuah emas bagi orang kaya." Sora menghela napas.

Aku tetap terdiam, mengamati Sora.

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah memberikan makanan pada orang pinggiran. Aku selalu memberi dalam bentuk uang. Dan uang tersebut juga kecil, hanya lima ratus atau seribu rupiah saja. Bagiku, uang sekecil itu tidak sulit kudapatkan, karena aku bisa memintanya pada orang tuaku kapan saja. Tapi bagi mereka, uang kecil itu sangat berharga. Karena dengan uang kecil itulah, mereka dapat bertahan hidup." Sora tersenyum.

Aku masih terdiam. Dalam hati, aku merasa setuju dengan perkataan Sora.

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menyumbangkan uangku pada mereka yang pinggiran. Biasanya aku beramal hanya pada kegiatan agama. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hey, Riku," panggil Sora dan aku menatapnya. "Menurutmu, apakah orang-orang kaya, termasuk kita ini, buta?"

"_Yeah_."

"Hm..." Sora merenung sejenak. "Kita memang buta, tapi bukannya tidak perduli, bukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Kita hanya tidak bisa memberdayakan mereka yang pinggiran. Selain kesulitan modal, semangat kita juga kurang." Dia memegang salah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Aku menghela napas. Kata-kata Sora memang benar dan menusuk. Kuakui, semangatku untuk menolong sangat lemah. Kehidupan yang semakin menggila membuat semangatku padam. Tidak, justru membeku.

Setiap tahun berganti, persaingan dan perjuangan menjadi semakin berat. Pertumbuhan lapangan kerja sangat lambat, tidak dapat mengimbangi pertumbuhan manusia yang sangat tinggi. Persaingan tidak sehat dan juga kecurangan tidak dapat dihindari. Intinya, siapa yang kuat, maka dia dapat bertahan.

"Tapi mungkin kita bisa memulai dari hal-hal kecil?" Sora melanjutkan sambil berpikir. "Kita boleh tetap buta atas nasib orang-orang pinggiran, karena saat ini kita belum mampu menolong mereka. Tetapi, jika kau sudah mampu, jangan pernah lupa untuk menolong mereka." Sora tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum sambil menghela napas. "Waktu istirahat habis! Kembali belajar!"

"Aww! Cepat banget!" protes Sora.

"Perjanjian ke dua, jangan mengeluh lelah ketika belajar. Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh dan ayo kembali belajar." Aku menarik bangun Sora yang masih berbaring di kasurku.

Belakangan, sering terjadi kekerasan di tempat umum. Semakin minimnya tempat menyalurkan hobi untuk melepas stress akibat semakin menggilanya kehidupan, maka semakin sering pula terjadi tawuran.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata melihat kekerasan tersebut. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Meski menutup mata, tetap ada kemungkinan aku yang menjadi sasaran tawuran tersebut. Siapa yang disalahkan? Tidak ada, karena menggilanya kehidupan ini akibat ke egoisan manusia sendiri.

Mereka buta atas ke egoisan mereka. Buta atas kondisi kota mereka. Buta atas kondisi bumi. Buta atas kondisi sesama. Buta atas segala hal. Mereka melihat. Mereka menyaksikan. Mereka hanya diam. Menolak melihat kenyataan.

Kehidupan berjalan bagaikan di lorong gelap. Tidak terlihat apa pun di sana. Berjalan dan berjalan. Hanya memiliki satu tujuan untuk berjalan, yaitu bertahan hidup.

Ketika melihat cahaya, mereka berusaha menghindarinya agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Menghindari semua orang yang dilihatnya.

"Selesai!" Sora terlihat girang melihat seluruh PRnya selesai dikerjakan. "Capek banget!" keluhnya.

"Kau seharusnya mencoba menghafal pelajarannya, Sora. Jadinya kau tidak perlu membuka-tutup bukumu berkali-kali," kataku sambil menghela napas.

"Kau tahu kalau aku paling payah dalam menghafal, Riku." Sora menyengir saat membalasnya.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Dasar..."

Sora tertawa kecil. Sora menatapi jam dindingku. "Ah, sudah sore. Saatnya aku pulang." Sora bangun setelah membereskan bukunya. "Kau mau mengantarku pulang, Riku?" Sora terlihat sangat berharap.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau akan tetap memaksaku meski aku berkata tidak, bukan?" Aku bertanya balik.

Dia menyengir. "Kau tahu sifatku, kan?"

"Geez..." Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil memegang dahi. "Aku akan mengeluarkan motorku, supaya cepat sampai di rumahmu."

Ketika terjatuh, siapa pun yang terjatuh pasti mengharap sebuah pertolongan. Sayangnya, begitu banyak orang buta yang tidak bersedia menolong. Yang terjatuh pun merasa pasrah dan bangun sendiri ketika tidak ada yang ingin menolongnya.

Terkadang, jika seseorang jatuh, dia justru ditertawakan, bukan ditolong. Mereka yang menertawakan hanya ingin melihat, tidak ingin menolong. Yang terjatuh pun sedih dan mencoba menganggap mereka yang menertawakan tidak pernah ada.

Kembali berada di kegelapan yang membutakan. Menganggap hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam kegelapan. Alone in my own world...

Bunyi rem motor terdengar saat aku menekan ke dua rem motorku. Motorku terhenti tepat di depan rumah Sora yang sama sederhananya dengan rumahku.

"Makasih, Riku! Kau mau masuk dulu? Sudah lama kau tidak main ke rumahku!" ajak Sora sambil mengembalikan helm yang kupinjamkan padanya.

"Dulu, aku main ke rumahmu karena kau memaksa." Aku menghela napas dalam ketika mengingatnya.

"Hehehehehe..." Dia nyegir saat tertawa. "Ya sudah, mainlah kemari kapan-kapan. See ya!" Sora berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" Suara Sora terdengar keras dari dalam.

Dia memang selalu semangat.

Aku memacu kendaraanku, kembali menuju rumah. Dalam perjalanan, tanpa terasa aku merasa kesepian, di tengah jalan raya yang terang dengan lampu penerang.

Kurasa, jika seseorang buta secara fisik, mungkin dia merasa sangat kesepian. Seluruh hidupnya terasa gelap, tanpa warna.

Tapi Sora pernah bilang bahwa aku salah mengenai orang buta secara fisik. Meski gelap dan tanpa warna, mereka tidak sedih karena melihat melalui hati mereka. Mereka membayangkan warna yang belum pernah dilihat, melihat perasaan orang lain, serta membukakan mata hati mereka pada orang lain.

Sementara banyak orang menolak melihat perasaan orang lain. Padahal mereka tidak buta, tetapi tidak bisa melihat apa yang orang lain rasakan. Mereka yang buta lebih baik daripada yang melihat. Jika yang normal melihat memakai mata, maka yang buta melihat memakai hati. Itulah yang membuat mereka berbeda.

Begitu tiba di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Berbaring dan menutup mataku, mencoba membuka hatiku.

"_Mereka yang buta melihat memakai hati, bukan mata._"

Kurasa Sora benar. Aku memang buta, buta di hati. Jika kau memejamkan matamu sejenak dan mencoba merasakan perasaan orang-orang yang disekitarmu. Mungkin kau bisa mendengar perasaan mereka. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mendengar perasaan orang lain. Aku menghela napas dalam.

"_I guess I am really blind..._"

_**END**_

**Author Note**: lol! Jujur, aku juga sama butanya kayak Riku. :'3 Melihat orang-orang pinggiran membuatku sedih, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menutup mata. Ingin membantu, tapi keluarga sendiri membutuhkan bantuan. Serba salah ya? Review? :3


End file.
